Captain Planet: Generation From Sacrifices
by 4fireking
Summary: All five of the planeteers are disintegrated from a man wearing black armor on a day Captain Planet could not be summoned to help them fight him. Gaia uses her powers to create reincarnations of the Planeteers who see more turmoil in the world than just environment problems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet and the Planeteers

It took me two weeks to write this chapter because I wanted it to be exciting even though this first chapter feels like a climatic battle instead of a beginning. All things said about Captain Planet if it wasn't what it was to other people I wouldn't have written a fanfiction for it so please enjoy it.

XXX

Anyone can be a hero that can stop the greenhouse gases, extinction of animals but too much malnutrition in animals like the polar bears have defected their heights, and stop companies building smog producing machines. Anyone would have to soon because Kwame, Linka, Ma-Ti, Wheeler, and Gi knew this day they all fall.

A man with a white cape wearing clad black armor was fighting them on a large rock terrain. Captain Planet wasn't showing up to help them.

" Captain Planet!" The five called in unison raising their fists in the air, but nothing happened.

Their rings were working fine, but Gaia's spirit wasn't giving them more help from Captain Planet.

" Darkness Mars..." Two words and yet they made the Planeteers hearts feel like a wolf crunched down on them. " Rock Bed."

All five felt like they were trapped in a bed with a painful rockslide raining down their spines. No words could be used to describe the pain felt. Pain like it was like rays of sun coming out of the clouds you don't see often. Captain Planet couldn't save them but Gaia used a little of her powers to free them from the agony and darkness brought.

A five at once simultaneous attack was in order, but before they could activate their rings the shadow man's eyes blurred their eyes with hypnotizing flashing yellow eyes.

" Give me a one at a time battle."

Four of them skyward with energy coating them. The four were Wheeler, Linka, Ma-Ti, and Kwame. Without any time to make sense of his powers Gi pointed her ring at him.

" Water!"

A geyser shot out in front of her before the water bent and fired towards the man.

" Mars Lance!"

A shadow hilt giant javelin with a gold conical metal in front of it was held by the man. It helped him pierce through the water. He was aching closer to Gi one step at a time.

' _Captain Planet wouldn't give up against an enemy and neither will I,'_ Gi thought. Her ring was glowing bright from her willpower and she would use it against the man. " Water!"

She bombarded her enemy with balls of water that could give a person a concussion from its weight. Effortlessly, he held his javelin with one hand while destroying her water dumbbells with a black rock he tossed skyward and controlled with one finger to destroy the water.

The ball was still when he made it to her and created a mist around his now free hand. Just by touching Gi she was gone. Her body turned black and then she crumbled away."

" Gi!" Linka yelled seeing her friend being disintegrated before her eyes.

Something told Kwame, Linka, Wheeler, and Ma-Ti their friend wasn't killed. Believing it or not would be tricky. Now Wheeler was on the ground facing the warrior who was one hundred feet from him. Wheeler raised his ring and shouted " Fire!"

A wall of fire scorched across the field burning the man of Mars. Wheeler didn't stop using his ring as fireballs shot out and burned the breastplate of his black armor. Wheeler couldn't make any quips about how slow the knight was, all that was filled in his head was fury from him taking Gi away.

" I loved her."

Wheeler unleashed so much fire from his ring it made him bake like he was trapped in something black and inescapable. Speaking of black the knight put his hand on Wheeler's neck from being faster then Wheeler expected.

" Fire cannot save you. Your ring is a failure."

Wheeler was disintegrating until not even a speck of dust was left. The last words howled in a loud but frightened way were: " I know he's got a weakness! Beat him for Gi and me!"

Wheeler's closest friend Ma-Ti hit the barrier keeping him trapped in rage. He wasn't next, it was Linka and Kwame. Alone they both defeated villains, but their rings together worked better than any pair alone.

" Wind!" Linka shouted using her rings power.

" Earth!" Kwame shouted using his rings power.

With giant roots Kwame's ring launched out of the ground a tornado of wind created by Linka's ring they mixed their powers together to make a bulldozer of a tornado that surrounded the man in black armor and thrashed big rocks into him.

After what he did to Gi and Wheeler there was no way their moves were hurting him.

" Earth!" Kwame shouted.

After he used energy from his ring a big rock rose from the rocky ground.

" Wind!" Linka shouted.

Her ring raised the rock off the ground with a tornado small and moving in a spiral.

" When you see him drop that rock on him, Linka," said Kwame.

" We will avenge Gi and Wheeler's deaths," said Linka.

" But who will avenge you two when you lose?"

The black knight appeared off the ground as he held the rock in one hand and used the other to push against Linka's tornado until it dissipated.

" Geologists are fine scientists Earth has, if only they could send their rocks to me. On the other hand I think you'll be needing this back."

He tossed the rock at Kwame. The rock exploded thanks to Linka's ring. Like a cat sneaking close to someone's leg though she was slashed from the chest by the knight's claws. Her body turned black as sought before all of her blew away.

Three friends were gone. Ma-Ti and Kwame also felt what their friends did, but that feeling was in their heart area. From above the barrier holding Ma-Ti descended until Ma-Ti was on the ground. The knight raised his hand and sent Kwame back up sky high in a barrier he didn't have the strength to break out of.

" Earth was no good against me either. All that's left is heart. What a pathetic battle this will be."

Ma-Ti would use all of his rings power even if he had to sacrifice himself and Gaia could see that's what would happen if Ma-Ti used his ring to hurt someone.

Ma-Ti's ring created a line of hearts circling around the whole mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet

I thought I posted this chapter but it was proven to be me just not paying attention.

XXX

Ma-Ti didn't know what was happening to him during the duration of his move. He made a noble sacrifice to stop the villain wearing dark armor…

He awoke from his bed inside the old cabin the Planeteers were told to wait in by Gaia. It was early sunrise out and Ma-Ti was the only one still asleep. The rest of the Planeteers were outside sitting by a campfire eating marshmallows.

Ma-Ti walked outside wearing his vest and planet shirt with his ring feeling cold on his fingers. He joined Wheeler, Gi, Kwame, and Linka. Wheeler had his hands around Gi who was singing while Kwame had his hand around Linka who was playing a guitar. The girls took lessons on music last year and were hoping to appear in a Thirsty Thursday's at a friend of Linka's fathers at a cottage a week after tomorrow.

The song they played Ma-Ti couldn't listen to because he remembered hearing it yesterday. He had a small migraine trying to think if tomorrow was just a dream or a paradox brought him back into the past.

"Ma-Ti," Kwame said being the first one to notice him. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" Ma-Ti looked down from his migraine to see his ring still attached to his finger. "We should call Captain Planet."

The music stopped from Linka's guitar and Gi stopped singing from her mouth. The four other Planeteers looked at Ma-Ti wondering what would cause him to ask them to do that. All four of them looked at their rings this time thinking about what they should do.

"Let's let our powers unit," Kwame said.

The five boys and girls raised their rings together as a small glow of light illuminated from their rings.

"Captain Planet!"

A big root grew out of the ground with an array of different lights shinning out of the ground. It was amazing for Ma-Ti to see because in his dream Captain Planet didn't appear when they needed his help. Now he appeared just like he should.

"How can I help my brave Plane— "

An explosion went off far away from the cabin area the five Planeteers were staying in. Ma-Ti realized now he had just fallen for a trap. Tomorrow wasn't a battle that would end the Planeteers, someone just used some kind of strange powers to manipulate Ma-Ti with time and false images.

"Captain Planet, stay away from that— "

Before Ma-Ti could warn Captain Planet they were seeing a fissure crevassing through the ground. All that remained was the unsightly image of tar, balls of fire sputtering out of the tar, and the pained cries of poor forest animals who got caught up in the crevice.

"This looks like a job for Captain Planet. When the Earth ruptures Captain Planet will be there to follow Gaia's command."

He flew towards the sight of the fire with the Planeteers watching him sweating from his body. There were many things not right about today and they weren't adding up to anyone not even Ma-Ti who knew the person behind these attacks.

Captain Planet flew until he reached the end of where the fissure started. It wasn't a natural disaster that ruptured the ground but a man wearing black armor. This looked like a day Captain Planet would lay off any Halloween cracks because he seemed like a dangerous person.

"You have two options sirs: you can repair the damage you're doing to the ground or I'll have to beat you for the damage you've done and the lack of compliance your giving me." Captain Planet told him.

The man in the black armor said nothing to Captain Planet. He stood up, brushed his legs off of any dirt he gained from kneeling in sand, and he rocked back and forth doing the most unthinkable; he impersonated Captain Planet.

"I'm Captain Planet, I like to dress up like I'm metrosexual, am at the end of a whip by a bunch of kids, don't have any reproductive organs, have only made one funny joke to villains, and when I'm done I realize I'm going to get sucked in or sucked out."

Captain Planet would need a moment to wrap his head around how rude this man was to him. He found an answer when he remembered he could fly and punch people like Superman can. He could only give him a love tap though.

Captain Planet flew fast towards the black armored knight, but he brought out a barrier that protected him from the fists of Captain Planet. The pain wasn't the blow of the barrier but by the smart mouth of his opposite looking man.

"My name source of power is five rings. Gaia could have just made those rings very cheap. What am I if not just a means of Gaia to save the world by not using much effort to do it. Do I even have other gods looking out for me?"

Using his chest Captain Planet fired a sunray that would blind his opponent. He flew at a speed called Mach 4 hitting the knight with a roundhouse. This time his foot connected to his neck.

"Who's laughing now?" Captain Planet said, although the moment he said it the joke sounded unintendedly mean.

With both knuckles Captain Planet squatted down to his opponent abdomen and punched him with both knuckles. His opponent looked like he wasn't fighting back against Captain Planet, but he had the perfect move to fight Captain Planet. The plan was looking at Captain Planet's backside with glowing red eyes.

"Thanks for being a total nincompoop, Captain Planet," the knight said.

Before Captain Planet could respond a wild boar hit his body with his tusks scratching his skin. Captain Planet tried swatting the boar off of him but he couldn't hit him. With a boar on his body Captain Planet couldn't fly without the boar plummeting at heights unknown that would harm or kill it.

Captain Planet's Calvary arrived when the sun was fully up. If they thought though a master of evil such as the knight would let them fight together…they didn't know true battle.


End file.
